Lemme Get A Newport Now
by RecklessandGone
Summary: Loki is at a concert in needs a cig bad! What happens when he finds a guy with a full pack? Full summary inside. AU! Rocker!Loki Rocker!Clint. Loki/Clint Clint/Loki ClintxLoki LokixClint. SLASH!


Lemme Get A Newport Now

Summary: AU Rocker!Loki Rocker!Clint. Loki's at a local concert, and needs a cig _bad_. What happens when he finds a guy with a nice pack of Newports? Loki/Clint (Implied Clint/Natasha)

Rate/Warning: M (Or a very high T rating if you want) For- Cursing, Implied/Mentioned drug use, Implied/Mentions of sexual behavior/sexual acts, mentions of smoking. SLASH! M/M GUY/GUY Don't like? Leeeave.

Hopefully the way I broke up the paragraphs makes it easier on the eyes!

Loki Laufeyson was a cute little concert junkie. Spending his pizza-delivering money on tickets to local concerts and any money he would spead on pills, since booze and pot was always free from guys that would be promised a nice hot fuck in the back of his car after the show with the college student. It was not secret that Loki was beautiful. With blemish free alabaster skin, midnight black hair that fell in a perfect mess of part curls and partially straight to his shoulders, a pearly white smile that was seemingly untouched by the 4 to five cigarettes the young adult enjoyed smoking everyday and beautiful gleaming emerald eyes it was deemed crazy if someone didn't want him.

Paired with mile long legs, a sensual voice tinged with an accent and a sinfully skilled mouth that had any girl wailing and any guy begging for more and you had the perfect guy. And tonight Loki donned his tightest pair of black wash jeans, a fishnet shirt perfect for ripping during mind numbing sex and clunky combat boots, he was dressed to kill and get the most free pot and alcohol in his system.

His mind was already reeling from the Oxy he had snorted earlier. His fingers itching for a cig he didn't have money to buy he quickly went up to the first guy he saw with a full pack of Newports. BINGO! Loki quickly made his way to the guy, swaying his hips and making sure his boots made enough noise to make his presence known.

The guy had to be at least 5'9 with dark blond hair and a semi-muscled build. Loki watched as the guy took a drag from his now-lit cancer stick and shared a cigarette smoke filled kiss with the short red head that was hanging on him like a leech. She had short cut red hair, seemingly natural but you could never know these days and she was wearing a purple pleated skirt with various chains hanging off it, the damn thing was so short that if she bent down even the slightest her ass would be in perfect view..then again she looked like a girl to do that.

On her top she adorned a ripped up Avenged Sevenfold shirt cut into..well basically a bra; her tits almost popping up with every enthusiastic bounce she made when talking to Newport-guy. From what Loki could tell from this angle she had Snake bites, a Medusa and a nose ring. Hmm..typical concert-slut. Gotta love 'em. Loki didn't give two fucks if this guy like dick or not. He just needed his damn cig..and maybe 2 or 3 blunts. When he finally made it to the couple he perched one had on his hip and tapped the guys shoulder.

Newport-guy quickly spun on his beat up Chuck Taylor adorned heel and fixed Loki with a stare "Yeah? What the fuck do you want?" the guy gruffly said. Loki looked the guy up and down, completely and utterly not his type so he didn't need to do any tricks on this guy for a simple cig. "Yeah, you got any Newports on you?" Of course the guy did, he had one hanging right from his chapped, slightly lip stick covered lips, but of course he had the balls to say no. "Well I just saw you put a full pack away bro" "Too damn bad bitch. Buy your own Newports. Shits cost an arm and a leg now man" So, it looked like look would have to pull out all the tricks..all for a damn cancer stick.

He slowly let his eyelids droop, so all you could see were shining green orbs throw smokey eyelashes, the slight eyeliner that rimmed his eyes made his eyes shine even brighter; then he slowly dragged his tongue over his full,pink bottom lip before sinking his teeth into it. Next, his slithered up the the guy and slowly rubbed his cock through his jeans. "Mmm...C'moooon, surely you can spare me ooone cig. Pleeease..If you give me one, I'll make you cum so hard you'll forget all about that slut you call a girlfriend." The words the black haired young adult whispered in the man's ear sent visible shivers down his spine and he let out a weak moan as the rubbing became a little more fast paced. His girlfriend was shrieking behind him, throwing punches at his back with her small fists but he didn't feel a thing. He didn't feel anything but the mysterious black haired beauty slip his hand down his pants and toy with his cock. "Ooooh...What a nice treat you have for me in here..I hope I can fit the whole thing in my mouth" He all but moaned into Newport-guy's ear.

Suddenly the warm body next to him was gone, the hand stroking his cock was gone..and his damn Newports and lighter was gone. When he shook his head out of the fog, the green-eyed beauty had one of the cigarettes in his mouth and was lighting it up. Once the end of the cancer stick was letting off embers, the mystery guy took 6 more cigs from the pack then threw it back at him.

Loki laughed and let the smoke fill his lungs then puffed out smoke circles like a pro. He took another drag then quickly slithered back up against Newport-guy and dragged him down for a hot kiss, blowing the smoking into his mouth and rubbing his tongue piercing against the roof of the other guy's mouth. The guy moaned wantonly and bucked his hips against Loki's but before he could get any further the band started up and Loki quickly separated himself from Newport-guy.

"Mm..It's been funny man..but that's my cue to get high as fuck and get in a pit. Later..uhh" "Clint. The name's Clint" "Hah..Later Clint...maybe I can give you the head I promised" Loki smirked and gave Clint a sultry wink before beginning to strut off, but before he could get far Clint yelled out "HEY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" "Loki! And Don't fucking forget it!" Maybe the guy was his type after all...

A/N: 1. The title is taken from a song. The first person to be able to ID that song/band via Review or PM correctly, I shall take a prompt or two and write em for you!

2. Gaaaizzzz, Haha guys, It's 2 AM I'm insanely tired but this has been floating in my mind for a while and god knows I haven't posted anything in so long. I'm so in love with Avengers and every possibly Avengers pairing 3 But there isn't enough Loki/Clint (What would that be? FrostHawk? Cloki?) out there where Clint _isn't _being mind controlled. There also isn't enough AU Rocker! Avengers fics out there for my taaastess. But yeah I'm just rambling now x.x And Im do damn tired. But Im back in my groove! So drop a Review.

And 3. Quick story I promise: At first this was gonna be a multi-chap fic and it was actually gonna be Thorki and I kinda had the whole thing in the back of my mind and the whole Clint part was a small thing and while Loki is yelling at Hawk to give him a Newport Thor comes in and offers some blunts and a couple of hits of X instead and they have sex and become a awesome rocker couple and blaaah. I might like post the idea up tomorrow but what do you think? Should I leave this as a one shot AND branch it into a Thorki fic in a different doc? Or do it all over again? Please tell me in Reviews! Later.


End file.
